


Pop Quiz

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin comes back from America with a strange new habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Quiz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acchikocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acchikocchi/gifts).



Jin comes back from America with a strange new habit. At every opportunity, he corners Kame with odd questions like, "What's my favourite food?" and, "When was my first solo?" Kame is too baffled at first to do anything but answer the questions as best he can, but he snaps when Jin appears from a practice room as Kame's walking down the corridor and asks, "How old was I when I lost my first tooth?"

"What is wrong with you?" Kame almost-yells. "How am I supposed to know when you lost your teeth?"

Jin looks crushed; it would be more effective if Kame didn't have good reason to know that Jin practices that expression in the mirror.

"But," he says, "there was this magazine I read in America, and it said any good boyfriend would know all..." Kame's hand over Jin's mouth keeps the rest of that sentence as a mumble.

"Did the magazine have a violently pink cover? And maybe it had the words 'teen' and 'girl' in its title?"

Jin nods behind Kame's hand.

"But you're not a teen or a girl?"

Jin shakes his head.

"And neither am I?"

More shaking.

"So can we please let it go? For my sanity's sake?"

Nodding.

Kame lets his hand drop. He's halfway down the corridor when he hears Jin's voice behind him.

"Just one more question...?"


End file.
